livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 24 9 2011
PollDump_24_9_2011 Would you be a shounen protagonist? With plot armour and a harem you're too dumb to take advantage of? 7 Yes 2 No 5 I don't get it what do after rocks 7 more animu 5 playlist Arc's writing. 4 Okay. 0 Fuck you, Arc. Your eyes open to the sight of bare metalwork. Pipes criscross your vision, the dim lone lightbulb nearly obscured behind them. "Oh right..," you say to yourself as you remember your predicament. Sitting up on the edge of what you could only superficially call a bed, you stretch your aching muscles. They still had quite a number done on them since yesterday. 3 Make sure you can get up. 1 Stay there for a few minutes. 1 Check out the equipment you got yesterday. You gingerly straighten your legs. They ached like hell, but you could still get up. You stand up straight, letting your bodyweight fall on your legs. Its going to be a while before you can run for extended amounts of time again. A knock on the door. "Hey, you're up? Got a few things to tell ya." 0 "If its about training, you can forget it." 4 "What is it?" 1 Open the door. The door slides open, "One, you need new clothes." He looks you up and down. You were still in the same attire from yesterday. Though, you immediately figure he has a point. A kneelenghth skirt is no fun thing to run in. "Either start wearing pants, or a shorter skirt. If you ask me, the shorter skirt would be nice." 1 "Pants, thank you." 2 ". . ." 3 "Eh, I always liked shorter skirts anyway. This is more for appearance." ". . .I expected you to be mad at that. . ." He scratches the back of his head in confusion, "Well, anyway, I do need to know your background. Tailoring that weapon to you requires at least that much," he says pointing at the .44 on the table. 1 "What? My family background?" 0 "I'm from one of the former three largest companies on the upper city?" 2 "Explain." "Your background. If you didn't notice, the actual weapon was actually enchanted. Blessed to be more specific. Otherwise, it would've been completely ineffectual against those things." He waves a hand, "I need to know if you're celestial or demonic by nature, which is your family?" 3 "Celestial." 0 "Demonic." He slides the .44 around and picks it up. "I figured as much, you scream angelic. Almost moreso than those born under the archangel's light." He strings a rosary onto the grip of your revolver. "Well, that takes care of exposition. Follow me." 3 Follow him. 0 "Not on these legs I'm not." 1 "This better not be training now." You follow him through the 'entrance' of the small living hovel you now called home. He actually slid the door open this time, confirming the suspicion he was just doing it to show off earlier. "What you fought yesterday was probably the weakest trans there is. Of course they're still dangerous in packs." He points down a corridor, "Past there is the real danger." 4 "What are we in a safe spot or something?" 0 "Im going down there aren't I?" 0 "And. . .? "More like the edge of corruption. An edge people like myself have kept in place for decades. Perhaps you'll join our ranks soon enough." He begins waking down that hall, you following shortly behind. The scenery remains mostly static throughout, the same metal sheet walls, and overhanging pipes. The one thing that does change, however, is this overwhelming pressure bearing down on you. "Feel it?" 0 "Here I thought I was going crazy." 2 "Its like an overwhelming sense of helplessness." 1 "What is it?" "That's the psychic wave of hundreds of transhumans bearing down on you. Not pleasant, but it at least keeps a good check on where they are." He points the .44 down a tertiary corridor, "And the stronger it is, the closer one of them is to you." His eyes narrow, "I see you." 1 Get behind him. 1 Look down the hallway. 2 "Can you use your own gun?" "Sorry," he says bearing down the sights, "I didn't bring it." Two shots follow in quick succession, They are consequently followed by a screech from the hall. You feel a pressure on your stomach and fly back. You catch a glimpse of your boss pushing you aside, just as a dark blur slams him into the wall with a sickening thud. 3 Run. 1 Watch it like a trainwreck. 2 See if he dropped your gun. You don't have time to check whether or not hes okay. Chances are whatever it was could easily rip you in twine. Turning around on a dime, you book it back the way you came. You make it only three steps before hearing subsequent gunshots, and a thud. 2 Keep running. You'd never know. 3 Look back. You turn to see a black humanoid figure lying on the ground, 'bleeding out'. Your boss starts to pull himself out of the recently made human sized dent in the wall, pulling on either side but ultimately getting nowhere, "Little help here?" You cant help but find the situation a little bit humorous despite surrounding concerns. 3 Help him out. 1 "Is it dead?" 0 "Get out yourself?" Stepping on the head of the recently deceased 'thing' you grasp his wrist and pull. It takes a few tries but he eventually comes out, along with a good bit of metal and pipe. "Thanks." He places the .44 in your hand, "Well, now that you know. Good luck." He waves a hand and points down the way you came. Two more of the creatures stood in the path. 0 "You're fucking with me." 1 Ammo check. 2 ". . .You suck." "I know." He simply shrugs and turns you back in the direction of the two creatures. They seem to be nothing more than slouched over humanoids. In every way normal, except for the fact they also appear to be made out of nothing more than black void. No glowing eyes, even. Just black. One of them lunges at an incredible speed towards you. A lunge you barely dodged. The second hunches down. 1 Duck. 2 Jump left. 0 Jump right. You launch yourself against the left wall, slamming into it just as the shape passes straight through where you were. It clips your blouse, shredding the sleeve in a series of instantaneous lacerations. The strips of black cloth float slowly to the ground. You look over your shoulder, and see both of them hunch over again. 1 Duck. 3 Shoot the one on the left. 0 Shoot the one on the right. The bullet rips through the left one's head cleanly, leaving an even hole on its right side. It slumps over, quite dead. Its companion, however, had no reaction to its death and launches itself straight at you, maw agape. Having barely any time to doge it, it hits you square on, sending you to the ground and leaving it on top of you. It raises its hands, claws forming from the void. 1 Shoot it. 2 Shoot it MORE. 0 Roll from under it. You pull up the gun to its chest, the only place you could reach within that short time, and fire a shot into it. It rears back in pain and screams, but as it does so, its weight shifts onto you. Unable to move any further you raise the gun again and pull the trigger. Click. 1 Thats right, your boss fired two rounds at the first one. And then two more to kill it. 0 And you just fired two more rounds yourself. 0 That's six. 0 The claws pierce your throat quite easily, leaving you unable to even scream. 1 BAD END. WOULD YOU LIKE TO RELOAD? 2 Y 1 N Roll from under it You kick out the creature's left leg, and roll out from under it in that short time frame it was still in the air. It stumbles just long enough for you to get back on your feet. A single round left to use. 3 Aim for its head. 0 Run and reload. You level the gun its head and fire. Much like its partner, the bullet cleaves straight through. Unlike its partner, however, the proximity blows its head clean off. It drops to its knees and slams into the ground. Very much dead. "Bravo," a slow clap starts up behind you, "Maybe the boss was right about you." 2 "Who're you?" 4 Reload. 0 Turn around. Without turning you swing out the cylinder and let the brass drop to the ground. The clatter echoes in the halls. As your sliding fresh rounds into the chamber the voice rises up again, closer, "Woah. I'm not an enemy, you know. No need to be that cautious." 4 Face him, "As far as I'm concerned an empty gun anywhere is bad." 2 "You are?" "Hah, you learn fast." Standing in front of you was a young man wearing a torn jacket, jeans, and (most noticeably) several belts of ammo and firearms. His hair was ragged, and you could make out the semblance of horns jutting out from it. "Good to finally see a pretty face, though you don't look like much fun." 2 "Fun?" 4 "Sorry to disappoint." 0 "That's good to hear." "See what I mean? No fun." He shrugs, tossing you another parcel, "Emily told me to give this to you. She really likes to look out for you high class girls. Course, you're the first that might survive longer than a week." He turns around and heads into yet another tertiary corridor, "My jobs done, see you 'round." 0 Head back to your hovel. 1 Chase him. 2 Check the parcel. It was brown, large, and quite soft and squishy. An educated guess would say clothes. A quick slip of a flap would confirm that they are clothes. Notably, they were quite heavier than your current attire, and even came with a tailored holster. . .and a shorter skirt. Pleated. Boss works fast. 1 Check your surroundings. 0 Get the fuck out of there and back. 3 Put on the jacket now. PERMISSION TO SAVE r/ANIMU 2 PERMISSION GRANTED 8 no i like faggotry anime club 1 kawaii uguu~ 6 intelligent discussion about good anime Should DJ revive this script and de-shit it for a VN? 6 Yes 0 No Do you have an anime name? 3 Yes 2 No Dramatis Personae 1 Vincent: MC, flat character with no emotional or personality development. Absolutely uninteresting. 1 Sherri Eve: I was going to but just thinking about the characters is causing my physical pain. 3 tl;dr, a nuke hit. Should DJ stream himself playing Dead Island? 1 Yes 2 No asd 0 Dead Island 3 Shogun 2 Meduka... 1 Become meguca! 4 RABU